Un día de perros
by Misila
Summary: Definitivamente, hubiera sido más práctico volver a la cama y dormir hasta que se pasara su mala suerte.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los _Desafíos 2.0_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Tenía que escribir un fic ambientado en primavera que contuviese la palabra _amigos_, que está por ahí creo que más de una vez.

* * *

_**Un día de perros**_

o—o

Alan no solía estar de mal humor.

Y, si lo estaba, por lo general no le costaba disimularlo. Se pintaba una sonrisa burlona y se disfrazaba con bromas hirientes, hasta que él mismo se contagiaba con la alegría fingida y acababa olvidando por qué se había enfadado.

Sin embargo, apenas hacía una hora desde que se había despertado y ya estaba deseando volver a la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Para empezar, se había levantado sobresaltado por una pesadilla que ni siquiera recordaba; luego se había dado con la mesita de noche en la frente al rebullirse, agitado; y para terminar se había caído al suelo. Su hermana había elegido justo ese momento para asomarse a su dormitorio y llamarlo a desayunar, y se había reído en su cara ante su mala suerte.

No quedaban cereales. _No había cereales._ Alan Brown no se consideraba una persona caprichosa, pero si había algo con lo que no transigiese era su desayuno. Tenía que ser un tazón de cereales con leche (y a la inversa no funcionaba). No había manera de que pudiese tener un buen día sin meterse su dosis de cereales entre pecho y espalda.

A pesar de ello, se contuvo. No era buena idea empezar una discusión antes siquiera de haber ido al instituto. Se negó a desayunar cualquier otra cosa –puede que fuese algo radical– e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el relato de Lavender acerca de cómo lo había encontrado cuando acababa de caerse de la cama.

Se lavó los dientes, se vistió y se peinó, y cogió la mochila para ir al instituto. Esquivó el abrazo de despedida de su madre e hizo oídos sordos de nuevo a las burlas de su hermana y salió de casa. Frunció el ceño cuando notó el calor que ya empezaba a notarse incluso por la mañana; la primavera estaba avanzada.

Al llegar a clase, cambió el sitio a Sarah y dejó su mochila al fondo del aula, junto a la ventana. Dio unos pasos hacia el corro de alumnos entre los que estaban sus amigos, pero luego recordó la breve idea que se le había ocurrido justo cuando salía de casa.

Tenía que apuntarla. Alan sacó la libretita naranja de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, el que estaba a la altura de la pantorrilla, desenganchó un bolígrafo de las trabillas y anotó con su letra desordenada la idea. Eran apenas dos palabras, pero Alan sabía que se acordaría de desarrollarla cuando volviera a casa.

Se sentó en la mesa, aún con la libretita y el bolígrafo en las manos, y miró por la ventana. Su clase estaba en el tercer piso del instituto, y mirara donde mirara sólo veía edificios más altos que aquél en el que se encontraba. A Alan le agobiaba. Le hacía pensar en esos experimentos en los que los científicos metían a diminutas ratas blancas en un laberinto para que encontraran el queso. Alan no tenía nada en contra de las ratas, pero no quería ser una de ellas.

La primera clase del día, Historia, dio a Alan unas cuantas ideas sobre las que le parecía interesante escribir. Era una de las pocas asignaturas a las que realmente estaba atento. El muchacho pasaba la mayor parte del horario lectivo fantaseando con los fragmentos de un cuento gigantesco que llevaba meses intentando unir, de momento sin éxito.

Sabía que a sus padres no les hacía gracia lo que tenía en mente, pero le importaba bien poco. Alan había decidido con doce años que sería escritor y no habría fuerza capaz de cambiar su objetivo. Llevaba meses discutiendo con su familia porque no tenía pensado ir a la universidad –apenas le quedaban unos meses para dejar de estudiar y anhelaba el momento–, escuchando a escondidas sus conversaciones sobre lo extraño que les había salido el niño. _Siento no ser Lavender_, pensaba Alan en esos momentos, y realmente odiaba a su hermana mayor. _Siento no ser mago, ni querer aspirar alto, ni haberme desfigurado la cara en una guerra_.

Para cuando salió del instituto, Alan había sido expulsado de clase tres veces y había recibido dos sermones, uno de ellos de sus propios amigos. No había tenido ningún problema en mandarlos a paseo antes de echar a andar hacia el exterior del centro.

No le apetecía volver a casa. Estaba a un tris de explotar y soltar lo primero que se le pasase por la cabeza, y no quería tener más problemas con su familia. Les mandó un mensaje diciendo que iba a comer con Matt, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la casa de su primo cogió un autobús rumbo al centro, cruzando los dedos para que hubiese alguien en el lugar al que se dirigía.

Cuando se apeó, un repentino dolor agudo le hizo soltar un torrente de palabrotas. Le acababa de picar una avispa.

Definitivamente, ése no estaba siendo su día.

o—o

Michael salió de buen humor del Ministerio, alegrándose de no tener que quedarse hasta tarde. Odiaba su trabajo, pero sabía que su esperado ascenso estaba cerca y debía morderse la lengua para no fastidiarlo todo.

Además, también se sentía curiosamente optimista respecto a su situación personal. Pese a que llevaba meses temiendo el momento en que la familia de su novio descubriese que Alan estaba saliendo con el que había sido compañero de curso de su hermana, al final el muchacho se las había ingeniado para convencerlo. Habían acordado que Alan llevaría a su pareja a almorzar a casa dentro de dos días, y al parecer los señores Brown y Lavender estaban entusiasmados ante la perspectiva. Alan nunca había tenido pareja formal.

Decidió pasar por casa de Arlette. Sólo por si su ex novia necesitaba ayuda con el bebé. La joven le aseguró que no, que Damien estaba perfectamente, y lo despachó sin muchas ceremonias. Aún seguía resentida y despechada, y lo cierto es que Michael no podía culparla. Con la promesa de que la semana siguiente él cuidaría de su hijo, el hombre cogió otro autobús de vuelta a casa, cansado.

Se preguntó si Alain iría por la tarde a casa. Aunque no solía demostrarlo, Michael se había acostumbrado demasiado a él, y adoraba las horas muertas en las que su novio se acurrucaba en cualquier sitio y se ponía a escribir, y en un arrebato de soberbia le leía una descripción que le había gustado, una pequeña poesía o simplemente una metáfora sin pies ni cabeza.

Antes de llegar a casa, sin embargo, se encontró con la persona en la que estaba pensando. Alan iba murmurando para sí, y apenas se fijó en Michael hasta que éste le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Soltó un gruñido antes de percatarse de quién era.

—¿Te han mandado muchos deberes? —se burló Michael.

—Llevo un día de perros —murmuró Alan—. Pensaba que era buena idea comer contigo, pero el mundo me odia haga lo que haga. Mira —le mostró su antebrazo, donde destacaba una zona hinchada y enrojecida—. Me ha picado una avispa cuando me he bajado del autobús.

Michael rio antes de besarlo y caminar a su lado el trecho que quedaba hasta su casa. Abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Alan antes de cerrar tras de sí.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres comer? —preguntó, caminando hacia la cocina. Se giró al no escuchar la respuesta de Alan, y palideció—. Alan…

El muchacho había dejado la mochila en el suelo, y estaba blanco como la tiza. Se apoyaba en la pared y temblaba visiblemente, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Michael apenas se dio cuenta de que soltaba las llaves; en un instante estaba a su lado.

—Me mareo —musitó Alan, y Michael se encontró sosteniéndolo para que no cayera al suelo. Lo escuchó respirar y se estremeció; un agudo silbido llenaba el pasillo—. Michael, estoy…

Michael lo guio hasta el salón, soportando gran parte de su peso, y lo tumbó en el sofá. Apenas se fijó en que los ojos de Alan se cerraban inexorablemente, y cuando lo miró de nuevo le costó no sucumbir al pánico.

—Alan. Ni se te ocurra… —advirtió, pese a que en realidad no había nada que él pudiera hacer para obligarlo a seguir consciente. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero tenía la impresión de que si su novio perdía el conocimiento él perdería los estribos—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Los párpados del muchacho se separaron un poco. Se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Duele —dijo, con la voz ronca.

Michael trató de pensar. Alan no podría seguir robando segundos a la consciencia durante mucho más tiempo; necesitaba pedir ayuda, y…

No tenía tiempo de ser educado. Rebuscó en los bolsillos del joven, sacando libretas y lápices, hasta que por fin dio con el bolsillo en el que Alan guardaba su móvil. Agradeció que su padre se hubiese empeñado en que aprendiese a utilizar aparatos muggles mientras marcaba el número de emergencias.

—Alan —llamó al muchacho, que se había aferrado a la manga del suéter de Michael. Pero tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus dedos perdían fuerzas por momentos. Y su respiración cada vez era más errática.

Más tarde, Michael no recordaría la conversación mantenida con la mujer que cogió el teléfono. Era como si algo en él se hubiese apagado; todas sus respuestas eran cortas, concisas. Cuando escuchó que una ambulancia estaba en camino perdió momentáneamente el habla. Alan había dejado de aferrarse a él, y Michael estaba a punto de perder los nervios justo en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta.

El viaje hasta el hospital, en cambio, sí que se grabó en su memoria, con tanta precisión que Michael supo entonces que tendría pesadillas en las que reviviría esos minutos. No se le ocurrió hasta que llevaba casi media hora en la sala de espera que debería avisar a su familia. Miró el móvil de Alan, que aún tenía en la mano, y buscó en la agenda hasta dar con "Lavender pesada". No pudo evitar reír a pesar del miedo que sentía.

—¿Qué quieres? —la voz de Lavender sonó plana al otro lado de la línea. Michael aferró el aparato con fuerza—. Mamá te ha comprado cereales —agregó—. ¿Alan? ¿Te pasa algo?

—Está en el hospital —barbotó Michael en ese momento. Escuchó un ruidito extraño por el auricular—. No sé qué le ha pasado, pero…

—¿Quién es? —lo cortó Lavender—. ¿Y por qué tiene el móvil de mi hermano?

Michael cayó en la cuenta entonces. Lavender y él se conocían y se llevaban bien, pero no tanto como para que la muchacha reconociese su voz por teléfono.

—Michael Corner. Su… —Michael dudó. La idea era anunciar su relación dentro de dos días. A Alan le hacía ilusión. Y aunque fuese estúpido, él quería respetarlo—. Estaba con él —dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

—No lo sé —admitió Michael.

Lavender pasó varios segundos en silencio.

—Voy a avisar a mis padres. En un rato estamos allí.

o—o

Alan no comprendía qué estaba pasando. No sabía por qué el mundo había pasado de ser oscuro a la blancura que le hacía daño en los ojos. Notaba que le tocaban los brazos y veía cosas deslizarse sobre él, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender qué eran.

—¿Qué hacéis? —intentó decir, aunque dudaba que alguien lo hubiera entendido. Notó un dolor agudo concentrado en el brazo derecho y trató de descubrir el motivo con su otra mano, pero apenas alcanzó a levantarla unos centímetros.

—Está despierto —oyó. Intentó sin éxito localizar al emisor de esa voz.

—¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó, y se sintió satisfecho cuando logró comprender sus propias palabras.

—Médicos. Estás en el hospital —respondió alguien—. No te asustes; es una reacción alérgica —Alan trató de recordar. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía alergia?—. Al parecer nadie sabía que eres alérgico a la picadura de avispa.

Alan cerró los ojos, agradecido por las respuestas. Mientras escuchaba a los médicos hablar y trataba de no prestar atención a los pinchazos ni al dolor sordo que le oprimía el pecho, hizo un esfuerzo por pensar en cómo había llegado al hospital. Recordaba la picadura, y recordaba que había sido un poco malhablado mientras se rascaba el brazo. Y Michael. Y… Oh, menudo día llevaba.

Alan torció el gesto y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó una voz nueva, a su derecha. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con un rostro redondeado y amable.

—El pecho…

—Ah, sí. Tranquilo; es normal. ¿Llamamos ya a tu amigo?

Alan tardó unos segundos en comprender que se refería a Michael. Asintió, y dio las gracias a un hombre que lo ayudó a incorporarse, apoyándolo en las almohadas. Se miró los pálidos brazos, arrugando la nariz al ver las agujas que se introducían en su piel, y cuando fue a rascarse la nariz descubrió algo que le tapaba media cara.

—En un rato te lo quitaremos, pero ahora es mejor que te la dejes —indicó el enfermero.

Alan suspiró y se recostó en las almohadas, y se preguntó si su familia sabía que estaba ahí. Volvió a mirar sus brazos y se entretuvo siguiendo los tubos hasta descubrir de qué bolsa provenía cada uno

Alzó la mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y sonrió cuando vio que se trataba de Michael. El enfermero salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra, y cuando se hubo ido Michael se acercó a la cama en milésimas de segundo para abrazarlo.

—La próxima vez, avisa —gruñó—. O al menos no tengas tantos bolsillos. No encontraba tu teléfono.

Alan no comprendió lo que quería decir hasta que vio que Michael tenía su móvil en la mano. Rio.

—Siempre lo llevo en el más alto, a la derecha —le informó—. Para la próxima.

La mirada de Michael dejaba claro que a la próxima sería incapaz de pensar en nimiedades como dónde estaba el teléfono. Alan se sintió un poco mal por haberlo asustado y se recostó en las almohadas, aferrando la mano de Michael.

—¿Tienes alguna alergia más? —preguntó él—. Por saberlo, más que nada.

Alan se encogió de hombros.

—Que yo sepa, no. Pero creo que nunca me había picado una avispa, así que… —bostezó—. ¿Mis padres lo saben?

—Sí. He llamado a tu hermana para decírselo, y creo que ella se lo ha dicho a tus padres —Michael le acarició el pelo—. No tenía ni idea de lo que te pasaba —admitió—. Pensaba que simplemente te estabas muriendo —apartó la mirada.

—Si te sirve de algo, yo estaba igual —admitió Alan. Recordaba el dolor en el pecho, las manchas negras que oscurecían su visión, la sensación de _qué ridículo va a ser morir así_, la voz de Michael. Frunció el ceño. Seguía doliéndole el pecho como si tuviera un bloque de hormigón encima—. ¿Le has dicho algo a mi hermana? —preguntó de repente, acordándose de algo más.

Michael lo miró.

—¿Algo de qué? Le he dicho que estabas en el hospital y que no tenía ni idea de qué te había pasado, y ella ha…

—De nosotros —lo cortó Alan—. ¿No te ha preguntado por qué estabas conmigo? —Michael negó con la cabeza—. Pues si te pregunta, no se lo digas. No tendrá gracia que se enteren así.

—Dará lo mismo.

Alan le sacó la lengua antes de bostezar de nuevo. Tenía sueño.

—Diles que te encontraste conmigo, y punto. Por favor —agregó, dándose cuenta de que siendo maleducado no llegaría a ningún lado.

Michael asintió.

—Como ordene su Señoría.

Alan quiso replicar, sólo para asegurarse, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

o—o

Al final, no había podido ser.

Michael no sabía si debía alegrarse o no; por un lado, se había pospuesto el momento en que Lavender tendría que aprender a relacionar su nombre con la palabra _cuñado_; por el otro, no estaba seguro de que descubrir de esa manera que Alan era alérgico a las avispas fuese algo por lo que alegrarse. A pesar de que no había nada que lamentar gracias a la rápida actuación de todos, Michael todavía tenía el miedo en el cuerpo.

De cualquier manera, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Alan saliese del hospital y planease otra encerrona para que su familia conociese a su pareja, así que no debería ser tan optimista. El momento en que Lavender lo castraría estaba cerca, de una forma u otra.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y le sorprendió escuchar una carcajada. No es que no reconociera la voz, pero le sorprendía que Alan estuviese ahí. Se acercó al salón y encontró al muchacho leyendo algo que parecía ser tremendamente divertido.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó. Alan debía de haber oído la puerta, porque no se sobresaltó.

—Leo —Alan lo miró; sus ojos azules seguían adornados con ojeras, y aún estaba algo pálido, pero tenía mucho mejor aspecto que el día anterior, cuando Michael había ido a verlo al hospital. Se sentó a su lado—. Técnicamente no es gracioso —admitió—, pero el protagonista me cae mal.

—Dijiste que tendrías que estar hasta mañana ingresado —comentó Michael.

—Supero las expectativas, así que me han dejado salir esta mañana —explicó Alan. Se apoyó en su hombro—. Mis padres no se dan cuenta de nada. Has estado viniendo a verme todos estos días y Lavender opina que eres muy responsable y que no hace falta que te molestes, que sólo dio la casualidad que estaba contigo cuando… —su voz se apagó; no parecía seguro de cómo debía llamar a lo ocurrido el otro día.

Michael compartía la incredulidad que impregnaba sus palabras. Frente a la familia de Alan se había mantenido a una distancia prudencial del muchacho, pero Michael nunca había sido capaz de disimular sus sentimientos y el hecho de que la única persona capaz de hacer que tuviera los ojos fijos en ella durante varias horas fuese el hermano de su amiga no ayudaba a desviar la atención.

—Entonces, ¿sigues queriendo que lo sepan?

Alan lo miró.

—Pues claro —replicó, en el mismo tono que usaba para hablar con Damien—. No voy a cambiar de idea por una avispa. Era más pequeña que mi uña.

—Y casi te mata.

El joven chasqueó la lengua con exasperación.

—No hace falta que dramatices. Estoy bien —Michael enarcó una ceja—. De verdad —Alan bufó cuando la expresión de su novio no varió ni un ápice, y se acercó a él para besarlo—. Mira —murmuró, empujándolo hasta hundirlo en los cojines del sofá.

Michael lo atrajo aún más hacia sí, sonriendo contra sus labios. Las manos frías de Alan se colaron bajo su ropa, haciendo que se estremeciera, y Michael le permitió demostrarle que, efectivamente, estaba recuperado.

o—o

—Oye, Michael —murmuró Alan algo más tarde—. La próxima vez se lo diremos, y me da igual que me piquen veinte avispas.

—Creo que si eso pasa habrá cosas más importantes en las que pensar —replicó Michael, aunque le acarició el pelo. Alan se acurrucó junto a él—. Y supongo que ni tu hermana puede tener tan pocas luces para no darse cuenta si se diera el caso.

Alan soltó una carcajada.

—No la tengas en tan alta estima. No se daría cuenta aunque te besara delante de sus narices —sonrió al percatarse de la mirada alarmada de Michael—. No quiero hacerlo, tranquilo —cerró los ojos—. Pero terminaremos por decírselo, y me aseguraré de que no te mate.

—Si no se te estropea el día de nuevo.

—No seas gafe.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Ante todo, he de decir que aunque Alan diga que nunca le ha picado una avispa eso no es cierto. Le ha picado, pero no se acuerda. Porque no puedes desarrollar una alergia al primer contacto con el alérgeno. Para más información, _Google_ y _Wikipedia_, que no es plan de aburrir.

Damien es el hijo de Michael y su ex (Arlette), y me hubiera gustado que saliera más, pero no ha podido ser *suspira*

Y creo que ya. ¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
